I D E A
by Vibergt
Summary: "Kau suka sama orang lain kan?" "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu bodoh!" I have'nt idea, what about u? kita kencan besok?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Melihat teman temannya yang duduk di sudut kelas, Chouji menghampiri teman temannya itu sambil membawa beberapa snack yang mungkin dibawanya untuk dimakan bersama (?)

"Oi Chouji, itu untuk kita kan?" Kata Naruto menyambar satu keripik kentang

"Eh? Yasudah mumpung aku lagi baik" Ucap Chouji membuka bungkusan cokelat

"Yapp Chouji memang baikkk" Kata Sakura

"Yahh, sayangnya aku lagi diet" Gerutu Ino

"Itu sih urusanmu"

"Satu gapapa deh" Ucap Ino mengambil cokelat

"Main game yuk, Sasuke" Ajak Naruto melihat Sasuke menghampiri

"Hn, ponselku lowbat"

"Yahh" Naruto murung

"Kau diantar Utakata sampai rumah kan kemarin?" Sasuke bertanya

"Kau tanya siapa sih Sasuke" Ucap Ino

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Merasa ditatap Sakura menoleh.

"Ah aku?" Tanya Sakura ragu

"Tentu saja!"

"A-apa!? Kau diantar Utakata jidat?" Seru Ino

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang sih"

"Utakata tadi bilang sama anak anak yang lain"

"Itu karena terpaksa tau!, soalnya teman yang lain pada gak mau pulang. Cuman Utakata yang mau, yasudah aku pulang" Jelas Sakura

"Hehe ternyata kau sama Utakata kemarin? Aku kira mau ambil taksi"

"Mana bisa? Jalanannya kan macet, nanti ibuku marah kalau aku pulang telat"

"Jadi, kau mulai suka sama Utakata?" Tanya Naruto

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak suka sama Utakata tau" Sakura kesal ditanya tentang Utakata

Sejak kelas 10, Utakata menyukai Sakura bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi Sakura tidak suka dengan Utakata dalam artian bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jangan bahas hal ini, kasian Sakura" Bela Chouji

"Nah yang lain kek"

"Kau suka sama orang lain kan?" Cetus Ino tiba tiba

"Eh? Tidak" Sakura membantah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya

"Waktu acara pernikahan kakaknya Hinata, kau selalu dekatan denganku. Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tebak Sasuke

 _Deg!_

'Sasuke kok tau?' Batin Sakura

Ya, waktu acara pernikahan Neji kakak Hinata. Sakura memang menempel pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke diam aja gak protes

"Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu bodoh!" Elak Sakura

 _Deg!_

Entah kenapa jantung Sasuke mendadak mati rasanya, ada yang tau kenapa?

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya

"Yasudah, baguslah" Ucap Sasuke

"Ehm, kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" Tanya Ino membuka pembahasan baru karena merasa canggung dengan situasinya

"Dari Kurenai-sensei itu?" Tambah Chouji

"Ya, yang perkelompok disuruh kerja soal matematika" Ujar Ino

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat. Kita satu kelompokkan Ino" Kata Naruto

"Hah iya ya, kau sudah kerja bagianmu?" Tanya Ino

"Eh, belum. Tapi nanti kukerja kok" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan

"Okelah, Sakura tugasmu sudah?"

"Belum, salahkan Sasuke yang tidak ada niatan untuk mengerjakannya" Sakura berucap ketus sambil melirik Sasuke dengan sinis, walaupun Sakura masih berdebar

 _Kringg!_

"Hn, kita kerja sebentar. Aku akan menghubungimu" Kata Sasuke beranjak pergi

"Teme!, tunggu aku" Teriak Naruto mengikuti Sasuke

"Seenaknya saja!" Protes Sakura

"Ayo ke kelas" Ajak Chouji

"Hm, ayo"

 **.**

 *****

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di rumah Sakura

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja!?, kita cuman berdua disini" Gerutu Sakura

"Kau mau kita di ganggu Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke

Sakura menghela nafas "Hah, yasudah"

"Hn, kau kerja halaman pertama" Perintah Sasuke

"Itu saja? Kan ada empat halaman Sasuke" Ujar Sakura

"Hn, kerja saja"

Sasuke sengaja menyuruh Sakura mengerjakan halaman pertama, padahal empat halaman loh. Jadinya Sasuke mengerjakan tiga halaman, alasannya simple Sasuke tidak mau membiarkan Sakura mengerjakan banyak soal, gak tega katanya.

"Yaudah sih, terserah kau saja" Kata Sakura mulai mengerjakan

Dua jam berlalu, Sasuke telah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya. Bagaimana tidak lama? Sasuke mengerjakan tiga halaman dan itu soal matematika yang katanya sangat susah di kalangan murid - murid. Sementara Sakura sudah tertidur saat tugasnya telah selesai. Sasuke melihat Sakura lalu menuju Sakura untuk membangunkannya

"Gak salah milih, memang cantik" Gumam Sasuke

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke

"Uhh, sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura sambil merenggangkan tangannya

"Bagianku sudah, sisa kau" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku? Sudah kok, katanya cuman halaman pertama gimana sih Sasuke" Protes Sakura

"Sisa satu nomor aku tidak sempat kerja, Itachi menelfonku tadi disuruh pulang" Kata Sasuke

"Oh yasudah deh, yang halaman terakhir kan" Ucap Sakura memastikan

"Hn, nanti kau yang susun. Jawabanku aku taruh di meja. Sakura aku pulang dulu" Ucap Sasuke

"Oh okey, hati hati" Ujar Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi, lalu segera pulang

"Sisa satu nomor, wah banyak sekali yang Sasuke kerja" Ucap Sakura takjub

Sakura pun mulai mengerjakan soal yang tersisa, tapi Sakura mengernyit. Dia tidak menemukan soal pada halaman terakhir tapi dia menemukan kertas yang sepertinya tulisan tangan Sasuke

 _Soal_

 _I love u! Since my heart died instanly when u saw I saw you. So what we do know? Any idea? Text me!_

 _-Sasuke_

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya lalu dengan cepat mengetik dan menekan tombol send

 _I have'nt idea, what about u?_

 _-Sakura_

Ini Sakura kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan bahasa Inggris?. Tapi tak lama ponsel Sakura bergetar

 _Kita kencan besok?_

 _-Sasuke_

Dengan senyum yang gak jelas, Sakura segera membalasnya

 _Okey, btw I love u too_

 _-Sakura_

Sementara yang menerimanya langsung tersenyum senang

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi heran melihat tingkah Sasuke

Tidak menjawab Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya ke Itachi sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas

"Aduh, jangan lempar dong" Protes Itachi

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya, dilemparnya lagi bantal ke arah Itachi lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

Rupanya Sasuke salting (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you! RnR**

 ** _Makasihh bgtt yg udah fav, follow, n review critaku sblumnya. Love u all!_**


End file.
